


There's a Reason for Everything

by tersa (alix)



Series: Mass Effect:Kait [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen Fic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alix/pseuds/tersa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan reacts to news of the events of "Arrival".</p><p>(A short fic written for an me_challenge@LJ's 'Insanity Round', posted separately because it fits into the timeline of the 'Kait' series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Reason for Everything

Kaidan looked at the report crossing his screen, stunned. An entire system—gone. Over 300,000 batarians killed. A mass effect relay obliterated. And there was a name attached to the deed: Commander Shepard.

Six months. Six months since he’d last heard from her, a letter that he had memorized: _Kaidan-- By the time you get this message, I’ll probably be on the other side of the Omega-4 Relay…_ He’d thought her dead—again—and once again she was back and taking action that he not only couldn’t support, he couldn’t even _fathom_ how she could do it.

 _“You said I betrayed the Alliance and everything you and I stood for, but that’s a convenient half-truth. I was—am—a Spectre. You of all people should know what that means, and what it means to me. I answer to the Council, my duty is to protect its interests, and I have the license to use whatever means at my disposal to do that. I didn’t betray the Alliance or the Council—they betrayed me. They’re betraying all of us by ignoring the threat.”_

The disappearance of the human colonies had stopped after Horizon. They couldn’t _prove_ Shepard had stopped them, but the evidence, her involvement, suggested she did. For all that he still hated her working with Cerberus, she seemed to have kept her word. It had taken months for him to come to grips, grudgingly, that maybe he was wrong not to have trusted her judgment.

Now this.

He tapped the screen—her name—with his fingers, as if the contact would allow him a connection with her mind. There had to be a reason for it, _had_ to.

He needed to know it.


End file.
